By Fate We're Bound
by ElementGold
Summary: Tunallis is a proud Norn who never cared about the Elder Dragons. Tippi saw herself wandering the ends of the earth to escape her past. Both creatures ended up coming together and the fate of Tyria seems to rest in their hands. An unlikely love in the most dangerous and daring of times. By fate they are bound in a race to unite the peoples of Tyria to reclaim their world!


By fate we're bound...

 **[Guild Wars 2 Fan-fiction]**

 **Written by: Amelia Rene Long**

 **Introduction:**

The pub was full that eve in Hoelbrak. With the end of another tournament, the victors came in to boast of their wins while ale continued to pour from the barrels and into ornate steins. Tunallis took a swig from her own drink, silent amidst the cheers and roars of the other Norn. It was strange, but, the alcohol seemed to be hitting her faster than usual. Then again, she had not had much to wet her lips since her time in recovery. A fellow Norn had given her quite a beating, and, it was only recently she had been able to move enough to make any coin. So, at long last she was finally able to drink an ale and try to relax...but she was not drinking like she used to, that much was for sure.

 _'They think they are so tough...'_ Tunallis laughed as she heard the boasting of the champions behind her, _'If this tournament had happened any sooner, I would be back there boasting with them. They're lucky I'm in really bad shape right now or else they would be buying me drinks unless they wanted a chair broken over the backs of their skulls. Or maybe a round or two of Belcher's Bluff would set them straight if they were to give me any trouble. Free drinks either way...'_

It would seem that even though she was trying to better herself...the pride of a Norn never did truly die.

The Norn chuckled as she went back to her drink. But, just as she had lifted her mug, something caught her eye. It was an interesting sight at the very least. But, there seemed to be another creature among the rough and rowdy warriors tonight. It was a lone Asura that was sitting next to her at the bar.

Norn were hardy and large people. Nearly giants when standing next to humans. As teenagers they were already well above 6-7 feet tall with sculpted muscles and the ferocity of a bear. Not at all uncommon in Tyria, but a force to be reckoned with next to the beast-people known as the Charr. But, with the humans were some of the more "dainty" races as the Norn often put it...those of childlike innocence or delicate sensibilities and lack of humor. The Sylvari being one such people...they were the newest race to grace Tyria. Born from a tree, their origins were lesser known and their behaviors were even more mysterious. But after that, there was an older but much more advanced race known as the Asura.

Small creatures...maybe not even tall enough to reach a Norn's kneecap. They were small but they were intelligent. A stereotypical Asura was known to be intelligent, greedy, practical, but often too stubborn for their own good. They would put anything on the line in the name of science and advancement...literally anything. They were known as the genius race that created the teleportation gates (promptly named Asura Gates), the Waypoints for traveling all across Tyria, and they were also known for massive fighting Golems (along with other innovations). They liked order, cleanliness, perfection-so what in the name of the six was one doing at a bar?!

...

Tippi was not new to Hoelbrak...but the ruckus going on from the corner of the bar was a slight change from the more relaxed tone the city had been having the last week or so. Perhaps it was the cheering that made her feel so daring that she had decided that she had earned herself a few drinks to end another job and another day. She had ordered a whole platter of small shots to herself (to the surprise of the bartender) and now she was downing one right after the other. The Asuran eventually noticed a tingling on the back of her neck. A Norn was sitting next to her and seemed to be eyeing her as she drank. Whether it was in awe, confusion, or a little bit of both, Tippi could not tell. Either way it amused the Asuran as she placed another empty shot glass on the table. She could not help it, she had to say something, so, Tippi grinned as she gestured to her platter, acknowledging the Norn:

" **Try one. My treat."**

"No thanks." Tunallis laughed. It was not like she was trying to be rude, and normally she was the last person to refuse free alcohol, but much like the Sylvari, Asura were known to have very rich and delicate tastes. It was not really Tunallis' style...that and, Asura were well-known as opportunists, and they were sly. Something that they were offering never ended up truly being 'free'.

"Awe, can't handle it?" Tippi Challenged,"Never met a Norn who would turn down a free drink."

"Can't handle it? Hah!" Tunallis boomed,"You just took me by surprise, little one. A Norn does not turn down a free drink, but to think it was an Asuran offering one...well, that's almost unheard of."

"That's a fair point." Tippi agreed. Asura were not known for their generosity. They were all about advancement, technology, knowledge in general, and because of this, they held something more modern than most races in Tyria...and they knew that money would one day rule the world. Even the waypoints scattered across Tyria to make traveling much easier for all races charged a "convenience" fee though the gates did not charge a coin to use.

"So, you agree with me? That's a relief...I was almost scared I would end up insulting you." Tunallis smiled. Her face was already flushed and she chuckled,"Okay Asura, you offered me the drink, so what's the catch? You hiring some muscle? You need a guide through the mountains? Maybe you're heading somewhere dangerous and need a bodyguard?"

Tippi merely shook her head,"I am very confident that you are a powerful Norn, however, I have no need of any of those things."

Tunallis raised an eyebrow utterly confused, and Tippi could not stop herself from laughing out loud. "What's so funny?" Tunallis finally asked. She felt embarrassed. Had she said something silly? Had the world suddenly changed and the Asura suddenly charitable? "No, no...you're fine. Just a thought." Tippi smiled as she wiped away a tear from her cheek,"Listen, you like risks, right? So, I pose this to you...you take the shot, and I'll tell you the catch later since you're convinced there is one."

Tunallis felt like she was being tested. She wanted to know what the Asura was thinking, but, another part of her said she was looking too deep into this. It was an Asuran in a Norn pub! That alone was strange...and, an Asura taking shots? Even stranger. This woman, whoever she was, did not fit the normal bill for her kind, and, with her first stein of ale nearing empty, Tunallis built up her courage and took the tiny glass between her fingers. Tipping it back, she let the liquid pour down her throat and was surprised when there was an instant burn. Tunallis' eyes widened: _'Is this...whiskey?!'_

She set the glass down and cleared her throat. She could feel her eyes watering and she was trying not to choke. She was thinking it was something like elderberry schnapps or something fruity but not whiskey!

"Good stuff, right?" Tippi smiled: "Something nice to wind down with after a long day."

"That must have been one hell of a day for you then, friend." Tunallis sputtered, gesturing to the tray of shots: "I have to ask though, what brings your kind to Hoelbrak? Is the gate to Lion's Arch acting up or something?"  
"Oh, nothing like that." Tippi grinned,"Gates are not really my thing. I'm just traveling across Tyria, finding odd jobs wherever I go. I make turrets you see..." and then she stopped herself to take another shot from her tray: "...and sometimes I find other small mechanical jobs. But turrets are my specialty."

Tunallis was never the kind to 'build' things. Her approach to the world was through brute force. If it did not cooperate, you punched it. If it still didn't work? You broke it. This philosophy and method had worked thus far in her life...as it would for most Norn, but she admired those that could piece together technology from near nothing. "Well, it's quite impressive what you do. But not sure many people out here would need a turret."  
Tippi let out a sigh. She tried not to sound defeated but Tunallis knew she had hit a sore spot. Norn were proud and strong. They relied less on technology and more on their fighting skill alone. Perhaps that's why they seemed so primitive compared to the other races. Still, the Asura just grinned and muttered,"That's why I am only here a few more days. I have some odd jobs to complete for the local businesses and then I will be on my way."

For the next few hours, the two sat and chatted about the happenings in the World. They found that they had something in common...and it was that they both liked living in their own little bubble. "I am here for a good time, not a long time." Tunallis laughed as she took another shot being handed to her by the Asura. She was drunk at this point and even the booming laughter from the corner seemed muffled.

"I agree! The last thing on my mind as a prodigy was that I was going to grow up with a death wish!" Tippi hiccuped as she slammed her fist on the bar: "Hey! I need service over here!"  
"A prodigy? Isn't that common...for you know...Asura?" Tunallis asked, slightly slurring her words,"I-I mean...*hic*...you're all so ssssmart 'an all."

Tippi shook her head: "There is a difference between a progeny and a prodigy my big and bumbling friend!" the two continued to laugh and converse. Tunallis was more than open about the things she had done in her past...her hunts and triumphs, her bar fights, and adventures she had gone on when she was still a youth. She spoke of the mountains and of beasts of all shapes and sizes. Tippi was more reserved but listened intently. Their faces were so close to one another and Tunallis found the Asura's company almost as intoxicating as the alcohol. That was when she realized that even though she had gone on so many adventures and shown so many feats of strength...there was still so little she knew about the world outside the Shiverpeaks.  
"Tell me...what is the world like?" Tunallis whispered softly. At this point the bar had grown more quiet. Many of the Norn in the corner were passed out or had paid their tab and left for home. Even Tippi was propped up on an elbow swirling what was left of her whiskey in its glass. She looked contemplative for a moment and then muttered: "Big. Very big."

"I would think a lot of things are big for an Asura." Tunallis laughed. She then realized such a statement could be considered insensitive, but, Tippi seemed to take it all in good humor. "Well, you're right in that aspect." the Asura smiled,"But there is just so much to Tyria. We need Gates just to get to places in an efficient amount of time. We travel between mountains and beaches in a blink of an eye but without technology...just think of how many weeks of travel that might be."

Tunallis let out a playful groan: "The drinks are too heavy for that kind of thinking." and to emphasize, she looked into her stein to make sure it was empty. Tippi nodded,"Again, fair point. Well-" she hopped off the bar stool and stumbled a bit before she finally found her balance:"-it has been fun my rather sizable pal. But I really should get going."

Tunallis knew that it was late into the early morning, but she was almost sad to see the Asura go,"Awe. Are you sure? Would you like me to walk you back to wherever you're staying?"

Tippi shook her head,"No,no,no. Enjoy the fire and the atmosphere. If we're lucky we might run into each other again." and before Tunallis could argue, the little Asura was gone.

For awhile the Norn sat at the bar, running her finger across the wood finish of the counter top. She mumbled to herself and indeed listened to the crackling of the fire. There was a feeling there...one that made her anxious. She recalled the last hours she spent with the Asura...all the laughter and conversations they shared. It was odd because of how 'fond' she had already become of these recent memories. Like something about the meeting had somehow given her some form of clarity.

"Tunallis...you calling it quits for the night?" the bartender finally said. He was usually rather friendly and quite the conversationalist. But, the bar had been rather busy tonight and oddly enough, Tunallis had been in company so they had not really had time to exchange words like normal. When Tunallis shook her head and said nothing, the burly man walked over to her and sat across the way, eyeing her: "You're not sick are ye? By now I would be picking you up off my floors...and if not me then-" and he halted,"Where is your friend anyways? Elvina, right? You two are always together."

There it was...the reason she was still in bandages and had not had a drink in a long while. Elvina was indeed her best friend. The two had bonded when they were still young, and though Elvina had always had a very calm and calculative demeanor for a Norn, she was the only one who had ever wanted to deal with Tunallis' shenanigans. But, it was only recently that things changed. Elvina had finally decided she was looking for something more in life. Something bigger than Hoelbrak...something much bigger than Tunallis. The Norn sighed and buried her face in her hands: "Elvina and I are...well...we aren't speaking at the moment."

The bartender ran his fingers through his beard and looked rather confused. But then he nodded as if understanding: "Ah yes. I heard about the brawl with Boris. You gave her Brother quite the beating for running his mouth. I don't blame ya...any Norn would have done the same."

As he said the words, it was almost as if it all came back to her- she could see it all happening again, playing before her very eyes.

" _ **If you're so tough then why not go stop Jormag! It's the least you can do for all the trouble you cause!"** Boris yelled, slamming his fists on the table._

" _ **You're just jealous."** Tunallis retorted. **"So what? It was one ice wolf...I did the spirits a favor and crippled the Svanir. If they come, they will have to deal with me."**  
 **"But they never just deal with you! You push them and they tear down villages! They take more of our companions! You are stirring a pot just to brag and get drunk!"** Boris cried as he raised his fist- **"Of course, what could we expect from the bastard brood of—-"**_

 _The man's words were cut short. Tunallis had already lunged across the table and driven her fist into his face. Boris had never been that tough. His howl was always worse than his bite, but Tunallis would not let him finish that sentence. As he spiraled across the room he started to grow and take on fur. The bar crowd all pushed themselves against the wall as Boris took on the form of Bear and he barreled towards Tunallis with the intent to tear her apart._

 _But, Tunallis also had a lust for blood in her eyes as she took on the form of Snow Leopard, and the two met in the middle of the bar. Boris was strong, but Leopard was fast and Tunallis tore into him from all sides. As he began to wear himself out and lose control of his form, Tunallis changed back and gave the man one good uppercut which left him sprawled out on his back, knocked unconscious._

 _The spectators roared and cheered while Boris' friends carried him away. Tunallis grinned and pounded on her chest like a proud Alpha creature...but in the corner of her eye, she saw the disapproving gaze of the woman who had her heart. Her best friend, Elvina._

Later that night after taking down Boris, when Tunallis was drunk and all was still, the two shared words...and the words had also ended in violence. But, unlike before where it was the other person laying unconscious and bloodied...this time it was Tunallis who had been left, smashed into the bar floor, bones broken and blood soaking every inch of clothing on her.

She knew the rumors had gone around...she could feel the eyes on her as she had walked through the snowy lanes in bandages and a cast.

Tunallis let out a deep breath, the bartender still eyeing her but letting her have her moment. "I could have handled that situation much better. But the pride of a Norn can be thicker than Deldrimor steel." she admitted with a grin.  
"Aye, and yours stronger than Jormag's tooth at times." the bartender boomed with a hearty laugh,"But, we all make mistakes. Life likes to challenge us and the spirits can only give so much guidance. Like cubs, it's trial and error until we find our own path and way. And from the looks of things, you were getting along rather well with that Asura. Doors open in strange places, friend." and his grin softened,"But you don't need to hear that from me."

Tunallis nodded. She knew this to be true...that everyone had to find their place some time. She was just a little bit of a late bloomer. But, she was thankful for the kind words...his words were the only ones she had really heard in weeks until the Asura arrived. Just as she was about to stand, the bartender called out: "Hey, looks like your little friend from earlier forgot something!"

The man came over with a coin purse. The markings on it and materials set it apart as Asuran-make but what caught Tunallis' eye was the fact that the purse was empty. "She spent all her coin on her tab?" Tunallis asked, sobering up for a moment.  
"No, no. She worked for me earlier in the week. I gave her some free stock for doing an amazing job." the bartender admitted. "Do you know where she is staying?" Tunallis asked. The anxiety she felt was back...but this time, it was worse. The bartender shook his head. Between Hoelbrak and the next town there were not so many places offering lodging. While Asura were very crafty, this one did not seem as well equipped as the others that would sometimes come in from Lion's Arch. Tippi had been wearing a small leather coat and had a facemask dangling around her neck. She had no pack on her minus a small tool bag, and her hair had been tied up, but nothing covering her head. The Asura had wiry white hair but nothing thick enough to really protect her in this mountain-weather.

There was suddenly a sense of urgency to get up from the bar. Before the bartender could say anything, Tunallis, took the coin purse and ran out the door. The night was calm and the snow still undisturbed on the ground. Sure enough, the Norn could still see small tracks heading for the great lodge and for a moment she felt relieved. But then she thought on the empty coin purse, and something inside was nagging at her to follow the tracks to wherever they might lead.

"I'm not being weird...I'm being concerned." Tunallis whispered to herself.

There was very little wind which made the tracking easy. From the bar by the frozen lake to the great lodge was not so large a distance for a Norn, but to an Asura it would have been a bit of a trip while drunk. The small footprints swayed and at times stumbled. After twenty minutes, they made it to the first ramp heading upwards towards the lodge...but did not go up it. Rather, the tracks curved around the ramp and went behind it. Tunallis had a sinking feeling in her gut as she saw what few fires lurked in the shadows.  
She took a moment to place a few coins in the coin purse before she continued following the tracks- her heart pounding in her ears as the drunkenness had started wearing off out of a sense of being cautious. Stragglers frequented under the bridge, selling wares and making small camps to get them through the night. It was never concerning because these were Norn...they were built for the mountains. But an Asura would freeze to death if the weather turned harsh. Tunallis wound about small clothes lines and past fires where the stragglers were all snoring away. She stepped over boxes and past old wheelbarrows long broken down until the tracks stopped near what looked to be an old caravan wagon.

Sure enough, sitting inside and rubbing her hands together was the Asuran from the bar. She looked up at Tunallis, and for a moment they both just stared at one another. At long last, Tunallis went to open her mouth but Tippi interrupted her-"I don't need your charity."

"You...you left your coin purse at the bar." Tunallis muttered, holding out the small bag. Tippi walked over from the wagon and stood on the edge of it. At this height, her and Tunallis were eye-to-eye. Tippi took the coin purse but then frowned. She poured out the coins in her hand and held them out to the Norn: "I told you...I don't need your charity."

"I didn't put those in there." Tunallis tried to lie.

There was another silence and then Tunallis muttered: "Back here is no place for an Asura. I just happened to be strolling along the way and found you. I could take you to great lodge if you would like." Tippi's eyes widened as if she was considering it, but as she started to shake her head in protest, the wind picked up and her whole body shivered. Tunallis saw this but also saw that the Asura was not going to make this easy. If she was going to get this woman to shelter, she would have to be clever about it: "The whiskey made for a nice treat for the night. But, I am still curious what the catch is."

Tippi gave a look as if she was confused, but then the lightbulb flashed above her head. The drink? The drink! She had given Tunallis a free drink. Suddenly her gaze became less pitiful and more sly. A smile developed in the corner of the Asura's mouth. This was her ticket out of the cold: "Right...the catch." and she whispered: "You ready for it? First, we are heading back to _YOUR_ place."


End file.
